scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty Brush Canyon
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Dusty_Brush_Canyon.png }} Dusty Brush Canyon is a desert canyon. It is inhabited by people who origins likely come from the fictional "Wild West." It is also the location of two of Maxwell's brothers, Tony and Tanc. NPCs and Objects present: Buffalo, Arrow (2x), Spears (2x), Chief (Male and Female), Bow (Weapon), Tony, Switch, Boulder (2x), Bandit (Male and Female), Revolver (2x), Munitions, Lantern, Table, Safe, Cowgirl, Scorpion, Skull, Vulture, Villain, Hostage, Winch, Beam (2x), Platform, Rope (2x), Debris, Fighter Jet, Tanc, Coyote, Prospector, Wagon, Reins, Appaloosa. Starite Shards No Leftovers! Problem: I'm hungry, but everything around here is alive! Solution: Place something with the adjective 'dead' next to the vulture to eat. Bandit Camp! Do the Open Sesame Starite Shard first This Starite Shard unlocks Tony Problem: A Bandit stole my money! Help me get it back! Solution: Kill the bandits with a range weapon. Once the bandits are dead you can access the money from the safe and return it to Tony. Open Sesame! Problem: Enter the bandit's hideout! Wear a bandit's disguise and interact with the switch! Solution: Hold a revolver and put on a mask (fun), or have a bandit interact with the switch himself. Zig...no, Zag! This Starite Shard unlocks Tanc Problem: I need to fly back to the base! Solution: Give Tanc a new jet or fix the jet. Buffalo Wings! Problem: We can't hunt the flying buffalo with these! Use an adjective to give our arrows greater strength! Solution: The chief wants his arrows to have the adjective 'strong' or you can give the spears an adjective. My Pet Scorpion! Problem: Help me find a way to safely play with me pet! Solution: Give the cowgirl some armor, or make the scorpion harmless or friendly. Damsel in Distress! Problem: Save me! Solution: Cut the rope with scissors to free the hostage or make the villain friendly. Stranded in the Desert! Problem: My horse got sick and now I'm stuck here! Solution: Heal the Prospector's horse with medicine. You can also create another horse or similar animal to replace the sick horse. Coyote Hungry! Problem: Coax the snake out of the mine shaft so I can eat! Solution: Put another snake in front of the mine, then the coyote will eat the snake. Alternatively, place a rodent in front of the mine and a snake will appear for the coyote. Starite: Wanted! Goal: The Buttered Toast Gang is on the loose! Catch the criminals and return them to the sheriff! Problem 1: Catch all of the crooks! Lure Greedy Gary Goldigger from his hiding spot and return him to the sheriff! Hints: *Help me catch all of the crooks, lure Greedy Gary Goldigger from his hiding spot and return him to me. *I think I saw him run behind a rock. *He can't resist money. Solution: Leave gold on the ground next to Gary. Problem 2: That's one bandit down! Kenny "Can't Hold It" Calhoon is next! Hints *That's one bandit down. Kenny "Can't Hold It" Calhoon is next. *Maybe he's hiding behind the potato sack. *He really needs toilet paper. Solution: As his name suggests, place an outhouse next to his hiding spot. Final Problem: Only one bandit left! Apprehend hat thief Hannah! Hints *Only one bandit left, apprehend hat thief Hannah. *She must be behind the cactus. *She'll come out of hiding if she spots some new headgear. Solution: Put a hat next to her hiding spot. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited